


That's What He Is

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Everything is, isn't it? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Dean, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name is Dean Winchester, and this is what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What He Is

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [That's What He Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687824) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> I finally wrote down the thoughts I had about Dean while watching Season 1&2.  
> English still isn't my mother tongue, so if you find mistakes or anything, just let me know, please. You can also let me know your opinion about, of course :)

His name is Dean Winchester, and he's the older one. He has to take care of Sammy. He mustn't disagree. He has to follow the orders. That's was John has always told him. That's what he has to do. That's his job. That's what he is. There's no “me” in it, in his life, because there is no life. There's just Sammy, because everything he ever had to do was saving Sammy, be there for Sammy, take care of Sammy. It's always Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, never himself.  
His name is Dean Winchester, but there wouldn't be a difference with another name. Or with no name. He could be called “Sam Winchester” as well, and there wouldn't be any difference, because that's all he is.  
His name is Dean and he is Sam Winchester.


End file.
